who wants to be alone
by simplysteffv
Summary: "One night and one dance can change it all." - Chloe/Ollie ; Chloe&Lois girl's night out ; Lois/Clark *Edited


A/N: I've taken down the lyrics from this Fic. Nothing else has changed though. Thanks for reading! Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything. zilch. zip. nada. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Who Wants to Be Alone**

How she managed to get into these situations, she didn't know. Ok, so she felt guilty that she had been putting off girl's night with Lois for a while now, but to be fair she had a perfectly legit excuse - criminals didn't really take a break from crime, it's not like she can call them up and be like, "_Hey_, _can you mug that old lady tomorrow? You see my cousin wants to go out get drunk, dance, and flirt with strange men whose names we won't remember the following morning and I won't be able to make sure the Blur or the Green Arrow are there to stop you." _Yeah, not gonna happen. So as soon as Ollie had checked in and said that he was heading to Clocktower to change and asked her if she wanted to do something later, she refused and said that she couldn't, it was movies night with Lois and wouldn't be forgiven if she missed it.

* * *

Oliver and her had been spending time together you know the casual lunch, coffee break, dinner here and there. It was just two friends hanging out she concluded. Who was she kidding, she had feelings for the guy and to be honest she didn't know how he felt about her. Yeah, she had caught him staring at her with an intensity that she didn't know what to make of it. She had told Lois this and she had said that he was totally infatuated by Chloe. Of course she didn't believe her, she was always trying to get her with a hot guy, it somehow it didn't bother her that it was her ex boyfriend whom she was trying to get her cousin to sleep with._ Just jump his bones and resolve the UST that lurks when you two are within miles of each other. Seriously, it feels like I'm been smothered by it all. Sometimes I feel like I need to call the Fire Department to cool off. Jeez._ Trust Lois to tell you in a not-so-subtle manner.

She chalked it up to it being passerby feelings since they spent so much time together and didn't have much of a social life due to the lives they lived. It will go away. A quick tumble in the sheets would probably diminish the physical attraction; she doubted it, she was pretty sure that if she slept with him she'd be a complete goner. Have you seen the man? His body, his heart and his mind are to die for. But it wasn't just the physical thing; they had connected on a whole other level. They understood each other. The world will always come first. What they wanted and felt didn't mean much compared to the greater good and they knew that. Also, she was pretty sure that a quick lay between them was not an option it would make things extremely weird for the team if there was awkward tension between them. Nope, it was definitely not worth the risk.

She needed to relax and forget because thoughts like these always get you into trouble. Maybe a movie and some girl time with Lois will help.

* * *

She had been ambushed, as soon as she stepped into the apartment Lois had pushed her to the bathroom and locked her in.

"_Lois! What the hell is going on?" Chloe asked from inside pounding at the door to be let out._

"_Less talking and more showering." Lois yelled from the other side of the door._

"_While you're in there I'm going to pick out what you are gonna wear tonight."_

"_Lois! Let m-" she was interrupted by Lois' menacing voice._

"_I swear Chloe, if you don't get that water running and shower I will go in there and bathe you myself. You have been throwing girl's night to the backburner for far too long and damn it all if you think you are gonna ruin this for me. We are gonna go out and have some fun and you are gonna like it you hear me!"_

That is how she ended up at the Ace of Clubs sitting in a tall table with Lois having drinks. Lois had picked out for her an emerald green backless sequined mini dress with long sleeves and a crew neck which she paired with 4inch black sky high heels, light make up and her usual curls. She usually wouldn't wear a dress like that but one look from Lois and was sure she would've gone naked if Lois had asked her. Lois on the other hand was wearing a burgundy strapless mini with 3inch gold heels- she was tall enough without them-; she had pulled up her hair in a pony tail and had light make up as well. She was actually enjoying herself. They had danced to a few songs and were currently taking a break. They were laughing at the man who tried to be all _Suave_ and ask Chloe to dance, that didn't go so well since his elbow slipped off of the chair it was perched on and caused him to fall over. Poor guy, he just got up and left causing both women to giggle and laugh at his clumsiness. Usually, she wouldn't have laughed but he had used some sleazy pickup lines, the alcohol was making her giddy, and she sort of-might-possibly-kind of- maybe miss a certain blonde billionaire who has kept her thoughts occupied for the majority of the night.

"And you were against coming here. Come on little cuz you're _way_ too young to not go out and have fun. Live a little, and it's not like we are gonna remember any of this in the morning so what the hell." Lois grinned as she brought her drink to her lips and drank from it.

Chloe just smiled in return. _It was definitely a night to forget about everything and just live._

* * *

He was on patrol when he heard Chloe over his comm. giving him the location where a mugging was taking place. He succeeded in stopping it, waited 'till he heard the sirens and left the scene. He was heading towards where his bike was and he turned on his line again to check in. He told her he was heading to clocktower to change and asked her if she wanted to go out for dinner, she had refused and said something about spending time with Lois. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at her refusal. He liked to spend time with her, he was sure that his feelings for her were more than just platonic. She understood him and shared the same visuals for the world as he did. She embraced the fact that he was the Green Arrow and stood there with him, his ally. She forced him to realize that the world needed him and that he couldn't give up because it was who he is meant to be, who he is. Never did she fault him, _everyone has issues they have to_ _work out_ she had told him once. Yup, he was into Chloe and he had it bad. Since she saved him, he had a new appreciation for her and he was determined to make something out of his feelings for her. He knew she would shoot him down but he had to find a way to make her see that it was undeniable, they made sense. He was the secret and she was the keeper.

So as he stepped into the penthouse with a resolve to just hang out eat and collect his thoughts and make out a plan. He needed a way to get her to lower her walls and let him in. Just then the phone rang and interrupted his thoughts. He wondered why someone was calling at such time, he answered as soon as he saw the name on the caller ID. _Maybe something had gone wrong. _As soon as he hung up he went to shower and changed. It seems like tonight was a night filled with unexpected occurrences.

He got his keys and headed out the door in search for his car.

* * *

"Clark! What are you doing here?" Chloe was surprised to say the least, she had not expected to see him here of all places.

"Lois called me earlier and told me to meet her here." He quickly glanced at Lois who was smiling sheepishly at Chloe.

She rolled her eyes at his response. _So much for girl's night,_ she thought. _Leave it to Lois to change plans without a heads up._

"Well, I guess I should leave and let you two get to whatever it is you're gonna do."

"What! No, you can't leave we just got here. And, _Isortofcalledsomeoneelse."_

"You did what?"

"I – uh – called someone else to come join us." She was smiling sheepishly at Chloe once again.

Lois spotted someone walking in and made eye contact with him as he was moving towards them. Chloe, of course was oblivious to that moment. Then, she quickly said to Clark who was just standing there awkwardly looking from both women, "Oh, I love this song! Let's go dance Clark." Poor guy didn't get to respond as he was been dragged away to the dance floor.

"Lois, get back here, now!" She yelled and sighed in resignation. She realized there was no point in leaving might as well wait around and see who Lois called and on the other hand she was all dolled up. Plus she was having fun.

* * *

Oliver made his way through the club and saw Clark, Lois and Chloe. He made eye contact with Lois and as soon as they did she got up, grabbed Clark and headed for the dance floor. _Way to be subtle Lane. _He was making his way towards Chloe when he finally took notice in what she was wearing. She was sitting sideways so he got a good look at her legs and the front of the dress. It was green with long sleeves and it shined under the club lights. _Wow, she looks amazing._ She was drinking and bobbing her head to the music. He stood there memorizing her every move and curve of her body. _God, she was beautiful. _

Then out of nowhere she turned sideways and saw him. It's as if she could feel his eyes on her. She looked shocked for a split second, but then collected herself. The song changed and she got up and headed for the dance floor alone her eyes attached to his all the way there. He watched her move to the middle of everyone and start dancing to the song.

* * *

She was sitting there and she swore she could feel someone staring at her. The intensity felt familiar to her. She put her drink down and she cast a glance sideways when she saw Oliver. Shocked for a second wondering what he was doing there but then she put two and two together and understood who Lois had called to join them. There he stood in all his glory. _God, he couldn't look any more handsome._ He had this confident aura about him that made him extremely sexy_. He was gorgeous and he knew it, that bastard_.

For far too long has she been putting her feelings for him on the backburner, maybe Lois was right and it was time to live a little. If it didn't work out she'd blame it on the alcohol and forget about it. She would also pray to whoever was out there that he'd forget about it as well.

The song changed and she recognized it. It was one of her favorites. It had a slow yet danceable tempo to it. She made up her mind then and there. She got up made eye contact with him then moved to the middle of the dance floor, her eyes never left his.

She started swaying her hips slowly from side to side. She made sure she had his full attention and decide to close her eyes and let the beat take over her. She was enthralled by it.

* * *

Oliver couldn't keep his eyes off of her. There she was dancing sensually to the music and he couldn't move. _Was she trying to seduce him?_ It didn't matter. He definitely felt something stir within him. He saw the way she moved her body side to side and the way her hips swayed to the beat, she had him mesmerized. Her eyes were closed; she was enthralled by the music as he was with her. She oozed sensuality and he wanted nothing more but to touch her. Just thinking about it made his hands tingle with anticipation. Maybe tonight was the night when he would make something out of it. Maybe this was an opportunity she was giving him. He strode towards her determined to get her to accept him, completely. Tonight, Chloe Sullivan will leave with him and he was gonna make her, his. He was gonna make her see that they fit. That everything was pointing to this and them; and that they were indisputably worthy.

* * *

She opened her eyes and saw him moving towards her. He stopped a few feet away. She could feel the heat from his body and saw the raw emotion in his eyes. They were devouring her. She slowly turned her back to him and started dancing more provocative. She spared a glance at him over her shoulder and made sure to let him know she was going to purposely get him to make the last move. Here she was offering herself to him, and to make sure that he at least felt something towards her, she was gonna make him work for it. She dealt the cards and now it was his turn to take a risk. She felt him behind her. His strong body slid up right behind her. His arm circled her waist and she felt his hand touch her abdomen and plant itself there firmly. He was moving his body in sync with hers. They were grinding to the beat. Her body was on fire and now she understood the comment that Lois had made that involved _cooling off and fire_. She couldn't think and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. She could feel her pulse pump fast and hard. He was gonna be the death of her, at least _she'd die happy_, she thought.

* * *

He stopped a few feet from her. He saw the resignation in her eyes and knew that she was giving this moment to him so that he'd make his move and prove himself to her, to let her know that he was in and that after tonight there was no turning back. She turned around and he groaned to himself. _It was a backless dress._ It looked very decent from the front but the back, it was sinful; it exposed her soft skin, it was low enough and the material seemed to start at the very top of her behind leaving little to no imagination. How he could keep his feeling for her hidden so long he didn't know. She had him hooked, line and sinker. She had control over him and he was screwed.

He stepped forward and attached his body to hers. He could feel their body temperatures mix and sky rocket. It was there, whatever _it_ was seemed to be falling into place. It felt earth shattering, and God did it scare him, but she was worth it. The way her body moved with his let him know that she felt it too, and as long as he was there with her, she'd embrace it with him, _for him._

He leaned down and kissed the vein in her neck, he felt her pulse quicken and her breathe become ragged. He caught a whiff of her perfume and it made his mind run a thousand different scenarios that included her against a wall, beneath him screaming his name and feeling her hot breathe on him. His blood was boiling and he knew she was gonna kill him, and the masochist in him would beg her to take it slow and make it hurt. _He was in so much trouble._

* * *

She had never felt such raw passion before. She felt like she was going to internally combust. She had closed her eyes again as she leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder. Their bodies were still attached and grinding to the beat. She felt his lips on her pulse in her neck and they left a burning sensation on her skin. She did everything in her power to contain the moan that was about to escape her lips. She felt a bolt of electricity go through her body and she knew he had felt it too. There was no turning back now. She finally realized what she was doing and she didn't care. It was now or never.

She opened her eyes and noticed that they had attracted unwanted attention. She turned her body in his arms and tried to compose herself before she threw caution to the wind and jumped his hot ass bones in the middle of the dance floor. They were dancing chest to chest now. They let the spell they had been under simmer down. She hoped that whatever had changed between them that instant wasn't just due to the heat of the moment but that it ran deeper than that.

He seemed to notice what she was doing and also tried to keep it under control. He didn't want to see a picture of them on the tabloids saying playboy CEO dry humping hot blonde on the dance floor of local club. Yeah, not gonna let that happen.

His pulse was twitching and he drew in a calming breathe. She felt him relax a little but the heat never left his eyes. They were dark and smothering and it left her breathless. Even calm, he was able to ooze his need for her. They still danced to the song but it wasn't as sensual as it had been before. Their eyes were locked on each others'. A silent understanding flowed through them. She was still a little unsure of what it was, what they were doing.

He wasn't going to let her think that way, he was gonna prove to her that the chemistry has always been there. They were just too afraid to do something about it. He gazed into her eyes determined to let her know that it was more than just a love spell, that it was real. His eyes wondered down to her full pink lips and he couldn't contain himself, he dove in for a kiss. It was full of need; he poured everything he felt for her into it. He was going to show her and make her feel what he was feeling.

She caved; body, mind and heart.

As soon as his lips touched hers she felt all these emotions swirl inside of her. She felt it, the love, the need, the understanding that there is more to them than just a simple friendship. She gave in and she knew she was falling. She felt his arms snake around her and pull her in closer. Their bodies molded together and it was hard to tell when one started and the other ended. She poured her very being into that kiss as well; Oliver was giving himself fully to her and asking her to accept him in that kiss. So the least she could do was reciprocate and give herself away to him.

It was unknown to them that they had a little audience from across the room to the table that Chloe had been occupying earlier.

* * *

"Just friends? My ass! I knew it! Those two had the whole UST thing down to a tee." Lois spoke to Clark over the music. They had gone back to sit. Clark was a nervous mess when he was on the dance floor. Luckily he didn't step on Lois, but the poor girl he bumped into would never live down the humiliation. "Look at them, they are smokin' hot together. I'm sure they burnt a spot on the dance floor."

"Lois, maybe you shouldn't stare at them. I mean it's a little weird don't you think?" Clark said to Lois while looking at every other direction but the one where his best friend was sucking face with the blonde billionaire.

"Clark they are groping each other in the middle of the dance floor, where everyone can see them. Yeah, it's kinda hard to avoid watching them."

He swallowed hard, looked down and couldn't help the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

* * *

Chloe pulled away first. The song had ended and they just stood there staring at each other.

"How long?" Oliver broke the silence.

A while now, you?"

"Since the day you save me."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So what now?"

There was silence between them Oliver seemed to be thinking it through. Chloe seemed to be thinking the worst. _Oh God, he's gonna tell me to forget about it. This was a bad idea._

Oliver saw the emotion pass through Chloe's face and knew that she was thinking the worst. He leaned down and kissed her again. He pulled away from her and said, "I want this, _Us._ I can't let you go knowing that you feel the same way about me, Chlo. We've danced around the situation for a while now, and I know we can make this work. You and I understand each other. You make me want to be better, you know me like no one else does and that scares me because I've never felt so at home before. You make me feel like I belong here and it's the greatest feeling in the world. With you by my side I feel like I can single handedly save the world. You keep me grounded you don't take my shit," He laughed lightly. "–I want to come home to you every night and wake up next to you. I need you there, Chloe. I Love you."

She was speechless, he said it. Those three little words made it real. Her mind was running millions of miles a minute. _He loved her._ She did the only thing she could think of, she threw her arm around his neck and pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

He didn't need words. That kiss said it all. They pulled away and in that instant decided to call it a night. She looked around and tried to spot Lois and tell her she was leaving, her sight landed to their table and saw Lois grinning at her like an idiot with both her thumbs up with Clark next to her looking very uncomfortable. "Only Lois and poor Clark." She chuckled. She made a sign letting her know she was leaving with Ollie. Lois just smiled and waved at them. His hand slid down her arm and tangled his fingers with hers as he tugged her slowly towards the door.

* * *

"Come on Smallville; let's put your dance moves to the test one more time." She said as she stood taking a hold of Clark's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"Lois, I don't know… I uh can't dance." He stammered out like a shy high schooler as he followed her.

"Sure you can, and if anything we'll just borrow those dirty dancing moves Chloe and Oliver were doing earlier, I'm sure they won't mind." She glance at him from over her shoulder, grinned and winked at him. His eyes bugged out and he was pretty sure the temperature had risen; he was having a hard time breathing and was sure he was going to suffocate.

_Oh, he was a dead man._

* * *

Chloe and Ollie were stepping out of the club holding hands. The dawn was breaking signaling the start of a new day. They were together and that's all that matter. They were gonna take it day by day and see where that led them too. They would save the world, together. It was how things were meant to be. Life pushed them to this moment, to find solace in each other. And they weren't going to run from it. They were gonna embrace it to the fullest instead. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. They knew this was it for them. It went from a night they wanted to forget to a night they will _never_ forget. They got in his car and sped off back to his place. Both knew what that held for them. They were going to give in to that passion they were feeling and drown in it. They were goners and they knew it. There was no turning back anymore. **Finally.**


End file.
